Observar
by Hawk-sama
Summary: -Gekokujou- -Ryohei/Mukuro- Y si Chrome tenía la mejor memoria del grupo, pues Mukuro se vanagloriaba de su habilidad de observación impecable. Y cuando alguien despertaba si interés, él no hacía nada más que seguir con el capricho.


**Para: ****10pairings**  
Título: Observar.  
**Fandom**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Personaje**: Ryohei  
**Pareja**: [2/10] 3369 como principal. Insinuaciones de 3369, 6996, 1833.  
**Género**: General.  
**Rating**: T  
**Advertencias/Notas**: Ninguna en particular. Viñeta relacionada con esta (ht tp:/ .com/ #cutid1 *quitar espacios*), así que si no la has leído, recomiéndo que lo hagas. Ubicada en LiveJournal (no por eso se desanimen en los comentarios allá -?- haha)

* * *

Y si Chrome tenía la mejor memoria del grupo, pues Mukuro se vanagloriaba de su habilidad de observación impecable. No faltaban más que unas frases, unos gestos y un contexto, y el guardián de la Niebla ya se podía hacer una idea concisa sobre las personas, que en general no estaba alejada de la realidad. Algunos detalles por corregir, pero muy impresionante al fin y al cabo.

Por eso, después de la pelea por los anillos había dado un dictamen sobre las personas que acompañarían a su dulce Chrome. El más fácil de leer había sido, por supuesto, Sasagawa Ryohei.

¿Su opinión? Un idiota. Por eso nunca se había interesado mucho en él. Claro, eso había sido hasta unas semanas atrás, donde aquel personaje se había inmiscuido en sus pensamientos sin siquiera intentarlo, o Mukuro notarlo.

Decidió darle tiempo a su investigación. En todo caso, la fase de _observación_ siempre era su favorita.

Chrome corría, algo de angustia ajustada en su pecho. Ya llevaba casi una hora de retraso, y no le extrañaría que el Hombre Sol (Sasagawa-san, se corrigió en su mente) ya hubiera abandonado el punto de encuentro, enfadado. Se entristeció ante el atisbo de aquella posibilidad.

De manera grata, la tristeza no le duró mucho tiempo. Le divisó a unos metros de distancia haciendo ejercicio, como no.

–Sasagawa-san, disculpa el retraso. Me he quedado…– intentó excusarse, pero fue detenida por Ryohei.

Se sonrojó al instante, sintiendo el dedo del guardián en sus labios, cerrándolos.

–No tienes que excusarte, Chrome. ¡Es extremamente fútil! – gritó mientras terminaba el contacto. Chrome sonrió ante la explosión de Ryohei, pensando por enésima que lo que le habían dicho era cierto.

El guardián del Sol era muy considerado, contra las creencias comunes.

Pasaron a sentarse, entablando una conversación amena, sin llegar a ningún punto, pero tampoco preocupándose por ello. Tal vez fue por eso que al sentir _esa_ insistencia en su mente fue sorprendida.

Cerrando los ojos, habló con Mukuro-san de aquella manera única para ambos. Él, tomándole la cara y sonriendo como sólo él lo hacía, le susurró su petición. Chrome, eternamente agitada por el contacto, asintió.

–_Mukuro-san, quiero despedirme._

–_Entiendo que quieras hacerlo, Dulce Chrome. Sólo por esta vez… te pido que no lo hagas._

La ilusionista cerró su conciencia, y se dejo llevar por aquella niebla embriagadora.

–Kufufu. Nos volvemos a encontrar, Sasagawa Ryohei.

Eso fue lo primero que escuchó el guardián del Sol, percatándose que la voz de Chrome ya no tenía lugar, y había dado paso a esa tono bajo, peligroso, pero más que todo, _invitante._

–¡Rokudo Mukuro! – exclamó con energía el aludido, al tiempo que se incorporaba y adoptaba una posición defensiva. Era consciente de la relación que él tenía con Chrome (aunque no terminaba de entenderla) y por eso se ahorró varias preguntas relacionadas al tema.

– ¿Qué haces acá? – indagó al extremo, haciendo contacto visual con él por primera vez. Cualquier otro se hubiera intimidado ante ese par de ojos, junto a la sonrisa soslayada, pero él no. Él era un hombre.

–Es un inconveniente detalle aquel– respondió, frustrando a Ryohei, quien estuvo a punto de refutar tan vana respuesta. No tuvo la oportunidad.

–Sólo quiero hablar contigo. ¿Es tan difícil de creer? – siguió el ilusionista, dedicándole una media sonrisa.

–No me tomes por idiota, Rokudo– proclamó bajo, sin amedrentares. Unas semanas después, Mukuro se hubiera reído haciéndole saber qué era eso precisamente lo que pensaba de él. ¿Ahora? Esa actitud desafiante simplemente agregaba _interés_ a sus acciones.

–Oh, veo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Hibari Kyoya. Eso de las malas actitudes se pega, kufufu– comentó, para reír de inmediato cuando sacó una reacción del guardián del Sol, quien lo veía más precavido que antes, su sorpresa mal disimulada.

De nuevo, él era un genio cuando se trataba de observar.

–¡¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo nunca paso tiempo extremo con Hibari!– se defendió, mientras volvía a desafiarlo con la mirada. No le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

–Oh, ¿quién mencionó algo de tiempo al extremo? – dijo Mukuro, mientras empezaba a acercarse a Ryohei, sonrisa soslayada acentuada más que nunca– Es solo que… podrías despedirte de Hibari Kyoya antes de que le pase algo, ¿hm? – soltó de lleno, mientras se posicionaba tan solo unos pasos delante de Ryohei.

Ni el ilusionista sabía a ciencia cierta por qué había hecho esa amenaza, sabiendo que sus intenciones con el guardián de la Nube eran nulas en esos momentos. Entonces lo recordó. Después de la observación viene la experimentación.

Y vaya que el resultado lo había tomado fuera de guardia.

No lo pudo ver venir, pero ahora Sasagawa lo tenía apresado en un agarre, sosteniéndolo en el aire desde el cuello de su camiseta. Centraron miradas, y Mukuro sonrió complacido al ver lo que había detrás de esos ojos: determinación pura.

–Nada le pasará a Hibari en mi guardia. Nada al extremo– sentenció, bajo y amenazante, mientras soltaba al ilusionista sin parsimonia.

Esa risa tan característica retumbó en el solitario parque. Mukuro se acercó al otro guardián, quien le miró expectante.

–Que espécimen tan interesante. Sawada Tsunayoshi ha encontrado un rival en mi lista. Cuida tu cuerpo, Sasagawa Ryohei– susurró en su oído, mientras una niebla empezaba a envolver su cuerpo, dispersándose después para revelar a Chrome.

Chrome quien lo miraba expectante y curiosa.

–Sasagawa-san, ¿por qué estás sonrojado? – preguntó desorientada. Quedó más confundida cuando él bajo su cabeza para mirarla, sin saber que articular.

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un simple y escueto "_extrema compañía"._

_

* * *

_

_Al final, se convirtió en un coso todo orgioso. Haha, al principio sentía que estaba matando la idea, pero estoy conforme con el resultado, me gusta~  
_


End file.
